Blue's Room: Blue's Big Collection Day Adventure (Featuring The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters)
This is The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters Hosting in Blue's Room: Blue's Big Collection Day Adventure. =Cast= *Blue *Sprinkles *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Little Bill *April *Bobby *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Duck *Hen *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Jack *Mary *Mel *Sportacus *Stephanie *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Dragon *Shimmer *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Rintoo *Tolee *Lulu *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Binyah Binyah *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dan Handerson *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *ChickiePoo *Fluff *Fuzzworth *Milo *Nibbles *Hedgie *Super Why *Alpha Pig *Wonder Red *Princess Presto *Woofster *Daniel Tiger *Mom Tiger *Dad Tiger *Baby Margaret *Grandpere Tiger *O the Owl *X the Owl *Katerina Kittycat *Henrietta Pussycat *Prince Wednesday *King Friday XIII *Queen Sara Saturday *Prince Tuesday *Chrissie *Miss Elaina *Music Man Stan *Lady Elaine *Jodi Platypus *Dr. Platypus *Teddy Platypus *Leo Platypus *Nana Platypus *Teacher Harriet *Baker Aker *Mr. McFeely *Dr. Anna *Trolley *Arty *Arty's Mom and Dad *Epiphany *Annie *Juju *Jackson *Pablo *Builder Ben and Builder Betty *Fabiana *Seraphina *Captain Paper *Sketch *Galleria *Bartholomew *Beatrice *Ben *Betty *Bianca *Bianca's Dad *Bianca's Fairy Godmother *Bianca's Mom *Bob *Bouncer *Bruno *Charlie *Frank *Froovle *Laurel *Lola *Miss Bridget *Oliver *Penelope *Pickles *Piggie *Violet Summary Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters are so excited to have collection in collection day! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to add to the storybook collection. Clues: #A Wolf #A Basket #A Cape Answer to Blue's Clues: *Little Red Riding Hood Transcript: *Blue's Room: Blue's Big Collection Day Adventure (Featuring The Out Of The Blue Enterprises Characters)/Transcript Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:Super Why! TV Spoof Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoofs Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood TV Spoof Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoofs Category:Creative Galaxy TV Spoof Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoofs Category:Wishenpoof! TV Spoof